L'arbre du bonheur
by kitchounette
Summary: Si Inuyasha choisissait Kikyo et si Rin mourrait assassinée par Naraku que deviendraient Sesshomaru et Kagome? SesshXkag!


Note de la pseudo auteur en herbe: J'avais complètement oublié cette fic jusqu'à ce que je retombe dessus par hasard. D'abord amusée j'ai vite eu honte d'avoir mis en ligne une telle horreur :illisible morceaux de phrases oubliés par distraction,fautes encore plus horribles que celles que je fais aujourd'hui au point que j'avais envie de m'arracher les yeux.

Et malgré tout j'ai eu des reviews: franchement merci à **Patthy** et **Ibarazak** d'avoir eu le courage de s'accrocher et de lire jusqu'au bout et de laisser un mot d'encouragement! C'est d'ailleurs grâce à eux que j'ai tenter de corriger les fautes et de réordonner un peu l'histoire qui en avait bien besoin. Par contre pas de miracles il y aura toujours des fautes affreuses et des personnages OOC^^'. Malgré tout bonne lecture.

**(ps: de toute évidence Inuyasha ne m'appartient pas).**

**L'arbre du bonheur**

Kagome regarda l'arbre en face d'elle. La clairière était vide, il y avait uniquement cet arbre ,l'arbre dont Miroku avait parlé .La présence de ses amis qui étaient restés plus bas lui manquait déjà. Même si Inuyasha était partis à la recherche de nouveaux fragments avec Kikyo pour lutter contre Naraku ,leur présence avait atténuée la peine que son rejet avait causé. Avait atténuée sa perte .Mais là elle était sans Sango pour lui donné espoir, sans Miroku pour la consolé,sans Shippo pour la faire rire.

Pourquoi? Pourquoi était elle venue ici déjà? C'était stupide elle s'en rendait compte. Un arbre qui apporte le bonheur...Comme si un arbre pouvait lui apporter ce qu'elle n'avait pas réussit à atteindre malgré tous ses efforts. Elle soupira et s'assit enroulant ses bras autours de ses jambes .Dans quelques minutes il serrai midi et la "séance" commencerai. Kagome laissa ses pensées vagabonder, cherchant à comprendre quand exactement son monde s'était écroulé. Quand elle l'avait perdu .

Quand elle l'avait surprit avec Kikyo dans les bois? Quand Kikyo les avait rejoins dans leur quête contre Naraku? Quand il lui avait dit qu'ils ne serraient jamais qu'amis? Quand? Son cœur se serra et elles senti les larmes coulaient sans qu'elle puissent les arrêter, sans même qu'elle essai. L'avait t'elle jamais possédait un jour? Elle ne savait même pas. Tout était si confus ...si douloureux. Elle voulait juste le bonheur ,le bonheur dans les bras de celui qu'elle aimait ... C était trop demander?

Sans doute. Aprés tout tous le monde était heureux à part elle . Kikyo et Inuyasha étaient heureux ...ensemble, Sango et Miroku était heureux ...ensemble et Shippo était heureux avec cette grande famille de substitution. Etait la seule a trouver quelque chose a redire, la seule égoïste? Elle n'était même pas dans son époque. La prise sur ses genoux se resserra alors qu'elle y enfouissait sa tête.

« S'il vous plait , pensât elle désespérément, donnez moi du bonheur ,juste un peu de bonheur . »

Soudain, un puissant youki envahit la clairière ,un démon approchait. Puissant. Kagome regarda le youkhai descendre du ciel avec terreur. Elle voulait hurlait et courir vers Miroku et Sango mais elle en était incapable. Elle aurait dut le savoir, même si elle venait voir cet arbre, même si il apportait le bonheur ce ne serrait pas pour pour elle. Elle ferma les yeux et attendit l'attaque qui allait inévitablement venir. Et qui ne vint pas. Kagome attendit quelques secondes avant de rouvrir les yeux.

-Miko... Murmura le youkhai devant elle

-Sesshomaru?

Elle avait du mal à en croire ses yeux, le youkhai devant elle était Sesshomaru?

-Inuyasha n'est pas ici ,reprit elle voyant que le youkhai ne bougeait pas

Il se contentât de la regarder et quelque chose dans son regard la frappa ,quelque chose qui n'était pas le Sesshomaru habituel. Incertaine elle le détailla plus attentivement. Il avait l'air ...triste .C'était ...dérangeant. Le voir avec cette expression lui qui ne manifestait aucune émotion lui faisait bizarre, comme si quelque chose n'allait pas. C'était aussi troublant que ces éraflures sur ses vêtements et cette blessure sur sa joue. Un morceaux de kimono qu'il serrait dans sa main capta son regard mais elle ne fit aucune remarque. Le silence s'installa.

-Que...?Commença elle

-Est-ce l'arbre à bonheur miko?Questionna-t'il sans se soucier de l'avoir coupé.

Elle approuva faiblement et il s'assit fixant l'arbre sans lui prêter attention plus longtemps. Elle remua mal à l'aise,c'était la première fois que le seigneur des terres de l'ouest était aussi proche d'elle et ne manifestait aucune envie de la tuer. Elle n'était pas très sur de si elle devait avertir les autres ou pas.

-Que faut il faire ?demandât il brusquement la faisant sursauter.

-Faire?elle était incertaine sur se qu'il voulait dire.

-Pour que l'arbre donne le bonheur.

Il la fixait presque agacé comme si se qu'il avait dit était complètement évident

-Ah. Dit elle comprenant ou il voulait en venir. Déjà parvenir ici malgré les épreuves ,enfin c'est déjà fait visiblement .Ensuite une cloche va sonner a midi pour annoncer le début de la "séance",on doit juste rester ici une autre sonnerie annoncera la fin .Ah! Et il faut revenir faire la même chose dans une semaine et le bonheur nous sera offert sous la forme d'une instruction qui nous guidera a lui.

Elle le regarda cherchant à savoir si elle avait été claire .Mais le youkhai avait déjà retourné son attention vers l'arbre. L'avait il seulement écouté ?Surement pas .Elle fronçât les sourcils en arrivant à cette conclusion. Vexée elle détournât le regard alors même que la cloche se mettait à sonner le début de la séance .Un silence tendu s'installât entre les deux et Kagome regretta le bruit de la cloche .Elle n'aimait pas ce silence pensa elle ,mais ça n'avait pas l'air de trop le gêner. Elle l'observa encore une fois, son regard s'arrêtant de nouveaux sur le morceau de kimono qu'il serrait fermement dans la main, elle n'était pas très sure de s'il voulait le broyer ou si au contraire il avait peur que l'on le lui arrache. Soudain elle le reconnu c'était un bout du kimono de Rin .Elle blanchit a cette idée.

-Elle est morte

Elle reporta son regard sur Sesshomaru qui la regardait avec froideur .Elle ne pouvait pas y croire ...pas Rin .Les larmes lui montèrent au yeux

-Je l'avais laissé avec Jaken. Étrangement elle avait l'impression qu'il cherchait a se justifier. Lorsque je suis revenu il m'a dit que Naraku l'avait emmené. Je suis allé à sa poursuite mais c'était une embuscade. Ça expliquait ses blessures pensât elle. Lorsque je suis arrivé, c'était trop tard. Il parlé d'une voix froide et monotone comme si ça ne l'atteignait pas, pourtant elle voyait ses poings se crisper avec fureur.

-Et le Tensagai ,murmura elle priant pour cette possibilité mais le regard que Sesshomaru lui lança ne laissait aucune place a l'espoir

-Il n'y ...avait pas de corps,il avait prononçait ses mots avec difficulté comme si leur signification était trop lourde,et elle l'était

-ils l'ont brulait ajoutât t'il ,avec rage

Kagome se sentait mal. Elle avait envie de pleurer,de vomir, de s'excuser...envie de tellement de choses.

-Inuyasha a choisi Kykio murmura t'elle et elle se senti ridicule. Le seigneur de l'ouest semblât surprit par le changement de sujet mais ne dit rien,l'écoutant. Il est avec elle, il n'a plus besoin de moi, plus personne n'a besoin de moi ajoutât elle dans un souffle

Ssshomaru la fixa .Elle semblait brisée et il se demandât si il avait l'air aussi pathétique.

-Tu détectes les morceaux de la perle. Dit-il sans réfléchir avant de réaliser son erreur, mais elle se contenta de laissé échapper un petit rire.

-Kikyo le peu aussi.

-Désolé. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il s'excusait. Après tout ce n'était pas lui qui avait donné à la miko décédée le même pouvoir, et ce n'était pas lui non plus qui avait dit à son stupide demi-frère de la choisir

-Moi aussi ...pour Rin .Répondit elle, et il haussa un sourcil sceptique pourquoi diable était t'elle désolée ? Ce n'était pas elle qui avait demandé a Naraku de la tuer et de bruler son cadavre...n'est ce pas ?Il n'eut pas le temps de s'appesantir sur la question car la miko reprit.

-Tu sais...même si je suis venu ici j'ai l'impression que je n'oublierai jamais la douleur mais j'espère, je ne sais pas trouver un moyen de la supporter, de vivre avec.

-Alors peut être que ce serra le cas.

Elle le regarda avec étonnement avant de sourire mais pas un sourire triste cette fois,un vrai et il s'en demandât la raison

-Sans doute. Tu ne change pas tu sais Sesshomaru, tu es toujours tellement...toi. Il voulait lui dire qu'il était évident qu'il était lui et non pas quelqu'un d'autre mais elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Tu sais je n'aurai jamais pensé te parler ainsi un jour.

-C'est... réciproque .En effet la miko marqué un point. Pourquoi donc était-il ici lui un grand inu youkai a parler a une vulgaire humaine de ses problèmes et a écouter les siens? Surtout à écouter les siens en fait. Mais, repris t'il, se n'est pas si mal.

Ses paroles l'avaient choqué plus encore qu'elles n'avaient choqué la fille,qui le regardé désormais avec confusion. Il chercha quelque chose a dire ,une explication ,mais ne trouva rien. La cloche sonna et il se leva et commençât a partir.

Kagome regarda le youkai s'envoler et disparaitre finalement dans le ciel,repensant a ses dernières parole. Elle regardât l'arbre a bonheur en face d'elle et sourit .

« Oui après tous se n'est peut être pas si mal. »

Fin.

Quand j'avais commencer cette histoire j'avais quelques idées en tête pour une possible suite. Malheureusement je n'ai plus aucune idée pour une suite potentielle ce qui exclue une sequel du moins pour le moment.


End file.
